Alien
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Just a short drabble.


This was just a random idea I had to write. It probably sucks and I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not but read and review please!

* * *

><p>At the talon Lana stood behind the counter putting the finishing touches of whip cream on the cappuccinos in front of her.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want anything Clark?" Lana asked, handing the two nearly over flowing cups to Pete and Chloe who sat at the bar in front of her.

"No, I've already had my fair share of caffeine for the day."Clark said, before clearing his voice, and speaking again.

"So what did you guys think of Cyrus, I mean do you think there's a possibility he could really be an alien?" Lana asked.

"Honestly if you ask me, since you are asking me. I highly doubt that he is. I mean if there was extra terrestrial beings living among us, what would the chances of them looking exactly like humans be?" Chloe answered, dipping a finger into her whip cream, and taking a taste of it before lifting her cup to her lips, and taking a long drink.

"Why don't you ask your friend Clark here, I'm sure he'd know the answer to this question. After all you do look pretty human to me Clark." A deep voice said from behind the group. All four of them turned to face the man standing a mere couple of inches away.

"Uhm that would be, because Clark is human." Chloe stated, setting her cup back on the counter.

"You all are sadly mistaken. I have proofClarkis an alien. You see I've been fallowing you Clark. I've wired your entire house, and have been listening to your conversations. I'd say I have enough proof you're an alien from just those conversations, only I have something much better; the very spaceship you crash landed here in." The man said confidently. Lana, Pete and Chloe were silent, giving the man odd looks, and Clarkwas stuttering for the right words, but they died on his tongue.

"Let me , or should I say Kal-El, I'm a scientist and I've been keeping track of extra terrestrial signals around the area. I always knew there was other intelligent life out there, and I was proven right on the day the meteor shower hit. On that faithful day a large signal came in and…" The man tried to say but was cut off.

"Woah woah woah hold up here. You think Clark, is an alien?" Pete laughed, but the man ignored him and continued talking.

"Look Kryptonian, I know exactly what you are, and the reason why you were sent here, and I'm not about to let you conquer this planet. The people have the right to know what's living right under their noses!" The man said.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, you should probably go see a doctor or something."Clark said, standing up. The man began to laugh at what Clark said.

"What's so funny?"Clark asked, voicing the question Chloe, Pete and Lana were thinking.

"Stop pretending to be one of us Kal-El. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be human. I'm going to expose you Kal-El and your life as you know it will be over." The man said, turning around to leave but stopped after he had taken a few steps and turn back around.

"Oh but before I go, your friends don't seem to believe me. Well, why don't we give them a little proof eh? Here; this is a recording of a conversation between you, and Mrs. Kent." The man said pressing a button on the recorder in his his teeth and lunged at the man, but the man simply held a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh." The man said as the voices on the recorder began to speak.

"Clark, honey are you alright?" Martha's voice said through the recorder, fallowed by the sound of footsteps.

"I'm fine."Clark's voice replied with a sigh.

"You know Clark, you may not be human, but you can't always hide your emotions." Martha's voice 's eyes grew wide and he gritted his teeth as the recording continued.

"I know…I just…I've been thinking and, no matter how many times I run this question through my mind I can never find an answer."Clark's voice said.

"What are you talking aboutClark?" Martha asked.

"I keep thinking of what horrible thing cause them to send their child to a….another planet. Was there something wrong with me?"Clarkasked.

"Oh, Clark I'm sure that wasn't the reason why you were sent here. Every since you came into mine, and John's life, you have done nothing but make it better." Martha said, trying to reassure her son.

"Better? All I've done is cause pain for everyone around me. Lana's parents are dead because of me! Pete lost his farm because of me…not to mention all those other people who suffered from the meteor rock effects…Tell me how that is better! I should just leave, so people would stop getting hurt, stop suffering…"Clark trailed off.

"Clark I understand how your feeling right now, but you can't just give up like this." Martha said.

"No! You don't understand! You can't understand what it's like to be surrounded by people who are so alike you but completely different at the same time. You don't know what it's like to know you were abandoned on a distant planet, not knowing who or what you truly are, constantly living a lie, a false life. Don't you see? I'm completely alone here, probably the last of my kind. Tell me now that you still understand…"Clark's voice trailed off, and the recorder stopped.


End file.
